The Mulberry Bush
by Azkin-A
Summary: Naruto's favourite band is playing tonight, the first time he has ever seen them live and the experience changes his life for the worst. Pop goes the weasle. SasuNaru, AU, music is sexy.
1. Song Birds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, although I really reeeeeall wish I did ;]

**Ps;** This fic is rated M for _later content_, which will include fould language and serious lack of class. Enjoooooooy.

* * *

Naruto fumbled with his ipod turning up the volume as his favourite song spilled out of his headphones. He closed the textbook he wasn't really studying from and hopped up off the bed, letting the beat move him into an awkward combination of bobbing and gyrating. The music wasn't fast or slow just catchy and full of meaning. The lead singer always seemed to put the right emotions into the songs. The intense songs were loud and sometimes angry and the singer would occasionally scream. The soft and light hearted songs were happy and floaty. Naruto rubbed his stomach, dancing into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat even though he'd checked just five minutes ago and his roommate was out picking up takeout anyway. Naruto sighed stopping his dancing long enough to rake a hand through his shaggy blond hair, it was getting way too long and his semi-tanned skin was beginning to get pale from all the time spent indoors. His thin frame had thinned and he had forgotten to cut his nails, which were long now and very girly looking. He nibbled on the nail of his thumb, returning to the small living area. This had been his life for two years now. Hungry, poor and hopped up on caffeine but University was truly most fun he had ever had.

Naruto had barely pulled his ipod out to change the song when his roommate came crashing through the door, quite literally. He ran over to Naruto, having no food but waving two tickets in front of the boy's face and babbling excitedly. Naruto pulled out his headphones so he could hear Kiba, his roommate talking way too quickly and loudly for him to understand anyways. Naruto rolled his eyes, waiting for the boy to be finished talking so he could ask him what he had said. Kiba had grown out of his boyish figure a few years ago and all his round kid-ish features had become hard defined lines. The boy was a head taller than Naruto with short well kept hair and a body you could eat right off of, not that Naruto was interested, Kiba was his closest friend.

"Okay... so what?" Naruto asked when Kiba was done, ducking to avoid the boys half hearted swipe. Without a word Kiba handed Naruto the tickets. "Please tell me you didn't spend our food money on some concert I'm not going to want to go to!" Naruto exclaimed helplessly as his stomach grumbled, begging to be fed. Kiba shook his head in frustration "You didn't even read them did you?!" Kiba exclaimed angrily, pointing out the name of the band Naruto had just been listening to. Naruto stared, this band was so underground that he didn't know who was in it, or what they looked like. They didn't have a website and you couldn't find their lyrics if you entered them on Google. The only way they had found them was because they had played an extra late night show at the club Kiba worked at. The band called themselves I.N.K Complex. Naruto didn't know what it stood for, but he wasn't sure anyone else did either.

"Where the hell did you get these?!" Naruto exclaimed holding the tickets tightly, and bouncing up and down. "I didn't even know they played live!" He said, lunging slightly when Kiba snatched the tickets out of his hands. "I got them from some girl with purple hair down the street. She said she couldn't make it, her ex would be there and handed me the tickets for whatever I had on me." Kiba said, waving the tickets excitedly in the air. "I still have enough money for Ichiraku if you want, we can grab some before we go." Kiba said fishing a bit of money from his pockets. "What? When is it?" Naruto asked grabbing the tickets back and reading them. The blond haired boy groaned. The show was tonight at some club halfway across town and it only started an hour before midnight. "I'm not going to get any studying done now." He laughed winding his headphones around his ipod and going to put away the text book he had abandoned on his bed. "What should I wear?" Naruto asked out loud putting his books on the desk he never used. "Whatever you would normally wear when you go out?" Kiba asked, following Naruto halfway to his room and breaking off to go to his own room. "Just be ready in an hour!" He exclaimed before shutting the door loudly. Naruto looked at the clock, it was only eight. He hoped Kiba didn't really intend to leave so early.

-----

Kiba was pacing impatiently when Naruto stepped met him in the kitchen. His hair had been ruffled into a messy array of dark locks and he wore a pair of faded and slightly ripped jeans with a shirt that said Dicktation. His shoes were once white but now a permanent grey colour and he had on one of his favourite jackets. Naruto had chosen a tighter pair of black jeans and an old pepsi logo shirt that was faded and fit closely to him. His shoes were canary yellow and still very bright. His hair was also messy, falling slightly into his eyes. "You need a haircut man." Kiba said, grabbing the keys to his pieceo'crap car and leading Naruto out of the house. "I was thinking of growing it to my knees." Naruto laughed pushing his bangs back and locking the door behind him. He didn't have anything on him, he didn't trust people at concerts and he would probably hide his house key's in Kiba's car.

Ichiraku dinner was one of Naruto's favourite places in the city, he had spent almost all his time here as a kid and now, when Kiba's restlessness made it hard for him to study he'd go sit in one of the retro booths and sip free coffees. Tonight the dinner was almost empty but Naruto knew it could get rather hectic during the day. He slid onto a stool next to Kiba, smiling when the owner's daughter came over to greet them. "You two have some crazy plans tonight?" She asked with a friendly smile, not bothering to jot down their orders. "Yep, a concert downtown." Kiba said, smiling back as she poured them each a drink. They ate soon after, talking together when their companion had to scuttle off to refill a coffee or take an order. They left at ten, leaving a good tip as always and waking their way to the club. Naruto was bouncing with excitement at the idea of seeing this band perform live. He was excited to see this band period. Kiba looked determined as if he was on his own personal mission so Naruto left him alone, letting himself tumble into a world of thoughts as he looked out the window, not really seeing anything.

---------

Naruto held onto Kiba for dear life, there were people all around him and everyone seemed to be pushing and pulling at once. The music started without warning or band introductions, and everybody screamed and people jumped. This song was new, at least to Naruto. It was catchy, like all their songs, it sounded like anger and loss and human frustrations. Things people could definitely relate to. Naruto heard Kiba say his name, he turned and the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost, his expression was frozen in surprise and he looked at Naruto with a desperate expression. "Can we go? I don't feel good." Kiba said grabbing Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto could feel his own disappointment spreading to his face but he was a better friend then that. "Hold on just a sec okay, I want to get a look at the band and we ca—"  
"No!" Kiba cut Naruto off, and he looked more desperate then before, clinging till Naruto's shoulders until Naruto was sure there were going to be bruises tomorrow. "Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed stepping back and prying Kiba's hands off of him. "Jeez, what's wrong with you? We'll leave in a second okay?" Naruto asked, ducking into a heavy stream of people before Kiba could say anything else. He had been looking forward to seeing this band all night and he wasn't going to leave until he did see them.

Naruto stood on his toes but still couldn't see anything over the jumping and moving crowd. The song had changed without him noticing and he was starting to get frustrated. The blond boy jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder. "Wanna a lift up?" some guy with a funky hairstyle asked, waving another guy with a Mohawk over and together they lifted Naruto up on their shoulders. It took Naruto a few moments to get used to the weightless feeling but he overcame it easily. Looking up, Naruto could see the boy behind the mic. He was beautiful, a sweep of raven hair fell across his face which was so concentrated on the words he sang, when he looked up and their eyes met Naruto gasped and the singer with the raven hair faltered for just a second and before Naruto could register anything else he was falling and everything went completely black.


	2. Amnesia

Chapter 2 finally! : D

(Rated M for a very sexy scene later on)

Ps; I don't own Naruto or anyother trademarked names that might apear in this story! ENJOY.

* * *

Nothing in Konoha had changed since Sasuke had lived there. Even the cracks in the cheap linoleum floor of the hospital's emergency room were the way they had been back then. The orange chairs, the only burst of colour in this whole place were still there, hard and unwelcoming as if telling people they weren't welcome after visiting hours. Sasuke had spent a lot of time in these chairs before he had left Konaha and he was disturbed at how easily he got used to them again. The singer tried to push memories of this place out of his head, although the visuals were strong. He looked up quickly when Kiba stepped into the hallway. The boy glanced at the singer resisting the urge to walk over and punch him. "Is he okay?" Sasuke asked, standing up. Although he towered over Kiba he felt small under the boy's hate filled glare.

"I wouldn't know would I? He's still unconscious." Kiba replied sarcastically, looking Sasuke over. It had been three years since he had seen the boy. His hair was almost the same but he had grown taller and managed to keep his slender figure. "You're not going in." Kiba added crossing his hands over his chest, hoping he looked menacing. It wasn't that Kiba didn't want Sasuke to see Naruto but he knew it was in everybody's best interest if Naruto didn't see Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kiba in disbelief. "I stopped the whole show to see if he's okay!" He protested, glaring at the boy. Sasuke had in fact stopped the show, much to his fans disappointment and his band's anger. Everyone had been confused when he had slid off the stage, fighting through his crowd of fans to help the blonde boy. Sasuke didn't really care that he had stopped the show. He was more concerned about the boy Kiba was keeping him from seeing.

"If it wasn't for your concert, this wouldn't have had happened in the first place!" Kiba retorted.

"It's not like I planned for this to happen! I didn't even know you knew of us or that you'd be coming!" Sasuke snapped back. He could tell Kiba was running out of comebacks already, Sasuke had made a good point. There was no way for him to know Naruto listened to them, no way to know Naruto would be at the concert tonight and he had stopped the show and sat with Naruto in the ambulance all the way here, who was Kiba to stand in his way now?

"Why did you even come back here?" Kiba asked slowly, knowing his words would cut right through the raven haired singer.

Sasuke stopped, surprised at how much that stung. He hadn't been home in three years and the band had never been to Konoha. They forced this on him, telling him they wanted to see where he had grown up. He hadn't liked it, practically begging them to choose another route for the tour but they had already made up their minds. "I don't know...." Sasuke replied after a few minutes of angry silence. Sitting down on the orange chair he had abandoned, the singer frowned looking up at Kiba seriously. "We both know I'm not leaving until I see him." He said slowly, making the statement sound final.

Kiba tried to think of something, anything to say but he was drawing blanks. He knew Sasuke would win this anyways; it seemed the singer always go what he wanted. "Fine." Kiba said calmly, turning away. "And when you destroy him...." He added pausing at the door to the stairwell. "You can run away and leave the pieces like you did three years ago." He mumbled just loud enough that Sasuke could hear, turning into the stairwell after deciding he needed a coffee and making his way to the all-hours cafeteria, where the coffee was old and the food tasted like what hospital food should taste like.

--------------

Sasuke looked around the hospital room, biting down on his lip. It looked like it did in his memories only there was no blood and instead of screaming and kicking Naruto looked like he was sleeping, which Sasuke thought he kind of was. There was a brace on Naruto's neck and a bandage on his head. The doctors had said there was nothing fatal about the injury but they'd put him in the emergency room just in case, it was a slow night anyways.

Taking a seat beside the bed Sasuke looked the boy over. He seemed to have matured over the three small years he had been gone and his hair was definitely longer but underneath that he still looked like the Naruto Sasuke had known, brilliant and full of crazy ideas. Sasuke smiled, although he was still wounded from Kiba's words and he reached out, running his fingers through the blonde hair resting on the pillow. "I'm so sorry Naruto..." The singer whispered looking around to make sure the room was empty.

When he looked back he could see Naruto, surrounded by doctors with needles and machines Sasuke couldn't name. The boy was screaming as if someone had set him on fire, there was blood everywhere. Sasuke could almost smell it like he was there again but when he opened his eyes Naruto was breathing lightly, perfectly fine except he was unconscious. Sasuke buried his face in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly as if he could make the memories disappear. "I'm so sorry." He repeated into his palms. "For everything..." He mumbled looking up at the blond as he stirred. Sasuke sat up, heart racing. He watched Naruto intently, running through all the possible things he could say if the blonde woke up.

-----

When Naruto did wake up he was alone and looking around a brightly lit room, which wasn't his own. He was confused, groggy and his memory was a little hazy. He was starting to panic when he realized his whole body was heavy and it hurt to move his head too fast, he looked around the room seeing nothing but a blur of white. White walls and white sheets, everything except the pile of clothes next to the bed was white. "Good morning sunshine." Kiba grinned, leaning against the door frame. In his hands was a tray of food which he placed in front of the boy and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Ew." Naruto said glancing down and immediately recognizing the tasteless glop as hospital food.

"Hey, that was the best looking stuff down there, don't bitch." Kiba laughed leaning back in the uncomfortable looking white chair. "Blegh." Naruto said sticking his tongue out. "How did I get here?" He asked stuffing a spoonful of unappealing goo in his mouth, it tasted like mashed cardboard, although he assumed it was supposed to be some sort of potato.

"Uhm, you fell at the concert." Kiba replied with a slight shrug, kicking his feet up onto Naruto's bed in attempt to get a little more comfortable, although that was practically impossible.

Naruto stayed quiet as his memories pieced themselves together slowly. "Oh! Yeah! The concert." Naruto laughed stuffing food his mouth, despite the bland taste. "Did you see the lead singer?!" Naruto added suddenly, sitting up further and nearly causing his food to fall from his lap. "Ooow." He moaned holding he head and resting it back on the bed to avoid further dizziness and pain.

Kiba had sat up as well, startled by Naruto's sudden movements. He relaxed laughing nervously. "You saw him then?" Kiba asked face falling slightly. He had hoped Naruto hadn't seen the raven haired boy at all. "Sasuke I mean...?" Kiba confirmed as Naruto went back to his food. After swallowing, Naruto looked over at Kiba, confused and as if he had no clue what his friend was talking about. "Who?"

* * *

Chapter two finally, I'm sorry it's a litte.... sloppy. That will change, I just wanted to get something posted :D

I owe everyone who reviewed/favourited/loved the last chapter a fresh batch of pancakes! : D


End file.
